Silver Hearts Melody
by Shibashi61
Summary: 50 years with the world being overrun by monsters would drive anyone to desperate measures. For CPU Silver Heart it was enough for her to use every last bit of energy she could to transfer every human she could to a Different Dimension. With a new workd, a new story begins, and the story of Gamindustri is changed forever. Unknown pairing. Rated M for future scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, never thought i'd be doing this to be honest. I don't know what it was that brought me to try and make a Neptunia story of all things, but to be honest, I really like the story that you can get from the games and the anime. I haven't seen much more than the first three games, so there's that, but it was more than enough to get me inspired for this until I can eventually play Megadimension Neptunia VII. Already i've heard a lot of good things about the latest game as far as the american release is concerned, but of course that's not counting the fact that 4GO is going to be released in the US eventually. Whatever the case, I hope that people like this story and that I get some responses. It was a lot of fun writing this to be honest.**

* * *

A story of beings fighting is often one that will end in a good, or even happy ending depending on what it is that you wish for. Often it will show the ups and downs of a character that would be considered to be the main character while he/she does whatever they can to bring peace to the world. Even then, there will always be more situations where they have the chance to make everything better. In the end everything turns out well and everyone lives happily ever after.

The start of this story is not one of those.

This is a story of survival where there was only one person capable of fighting of the creatures that wished to destroy humanity as far as the stronger ones were concerned. The human beings that wished more than anything to be able to survive placed all of their faith into a being known as a CPU. No one knew what her name was, but they knew that she was fine being called General Silver. Literally no one knew what else they could call her, but they decided to just stick with that.

General Silver was a woman that looked to be in her 20's with solid silver hair that was kept into a high ponytail. A button that looked almost like an old school circle D-pad stood out on the right side of her head, keeping a few of the messy bangs out of her face. Due to this anyone could clearly see the bright Orange eyes that had a white Power symbol in them instead of a pupil. The woman's right arm was covered in some sort of Cyber styled mesh that looked almost like a motherboard. The other arm was covered by a bodysuit like material that reached all the way to her hand and a shoulder pad in the same shape as her hairclip attached to the arm. Covering her torso was a similar bodysuit like material, with the sides of her stomach having the same mesh instead. The bodysuit connected with two strands of material down to her two boots, that held three lights on them each. The next noteworthy thing about the woman, however, were the shackles that were on each wrist and ankle, three links connected, with half of a fourth one on each.

Of course this didn't even cover her 'Processor units' as she called them. Two small speakers hung over her head without assistance, two sharp blade like pieces of metal being attached to them standing straight up. Behind her was a pair of what looked to be wings positioned in a similar fashion as the speakers, but instead looked like segmented butterfly wings, the non metal parts glowing a bright silver. A single clawed gauntlet connected to the shackle of her left hand, the other hand still the same. Connected to her feet, however, were two boots that looked almost like a Mech's legs with how blocky they were.

Every single one of the humans that lived in their world, one that was dying just as quickly as the monsters that they tried to push back, believed that General Silver would find a way for them to survive, and she did eventually. No one knew what this method of saving them would be, but for many they believed that it would be something that would abandon this world. Many hoped that it was in this situation if they were honest due to just how bad the world was.

Letting out a sigh, Silver Heart turned her orange eyes towards the crowds in front of her. Despite everything, and knowing that her name truly was Silver Heart, she refused to take that title due to what the state of the world was. A Heart CPU was supposed to protect all of their people, and yet they were forced to make a fortress out of the once beautiful city that was Serita. The lands of Silver Harmony were in such a state of disarray that she truly believed that she did not deserve the Title of heart.

Ignoring that train of thought for the time being, Silver Heart turned her attention towards the crowd that was waiting for her to begin talking "People of Serita, no that is not correct anymore. People of Gamindustri! I know that times are dark as they are right now, but I must ask you to listen to my words. This world that we live in right now… It is beyond saving."

Predictably many yells of confusion and outrage range out, but she put a hand up to silence them so she would continue speaking "I understand that these words do not sound encouraging like I normally give you, but please Listen to my words. This world is beyond saving yes, but the Oracle Listorie (Lee-story) has found a way to use what share energy we have to transfer all of the inhabitants of this city to another world. I do not know what it is that we will encounter if we go through with this, but I give you my word as your protector that I will fight anything that we encounter if I must!"

A smile spread across Silver Hearts face as she felt the share energy she was connected to brighten a bit due to the joy that the people, no that wasn't correct either. These were _her_ people and she would protect them as best that she could. Once they quieted down once again she continued "I thank you all for believing me but it will take a couple of days for Listorie to connect the share energy so that we may escape this world of horror that we live in at the moment. I will hold off the monsters by myself if I must if it means that no one here shall lose their life before we leave."

"With all due respect General Silver, FUCK THAT!" One of the men in the crowd yelled at the top of his lungs "You've done so much for us, we aren't leave you to be the only one to fight!"

Yells of agreement range through the crowd as a woman spoke up "Yes! You have never complained even when we ask you for small things like finding a missing person. Why would we leave you to be the only one to fight."

Even more sounds of agreement range out, causing a light hearted laugh to escape Silver heart, her orange eyes seemingly glowing more than normal, as she smiled "If that is how all of you feel then I will do nothing to stop you, but again I must request that you all be careful. Even one of you losing your life would feel like a failure to me."

Silver heart backed up a few feet as her Oracle Listorie, a small woman, as in small enough to sit on an open book, floated up to the mic that had been set up. Listorie had bright blue hair that was kept underneath a silver sailor hat. The rest of her outfit, however, was just a simple brown robe, but it was enough to cover anything that she wanted at this point. The most prominent thing about her at the moment however, was the bright gold eyes that she had.

The small woman let out a smile at the sight of the happy people in front of her before she spoke "I will try my best to make sure that the process is done as quickly as possible, but I must ask all of you to be as patient as you can be. Those of you that can fight, please be careful like General Silver has stated." Listorie let out a small giggle "Forgive me, it seems that I am just restating what has already been said. Please, enjoy the rest of your day."

Clapping quickly started after the Oracle left the Microphone to float over to Silver Heart. With the two giving quick bows towards the crowd, they retreated back into the Basilicom for the time being, even as Silver heart let out a sigh, light surrounding her, being, before a different person stood in her place.

The new girl looked to be in her early teen's, not even a bust starting to develop as far as anyone could tell, but her age was greatly disproportionate compared to what she looked like, though she was about 5'6. The girl had her dark grey hair put into a low ponytail as to keep it out of the way, to show dark green eyes underneath, dark bags under them. Her skin was a bit on the pale side, but it was mostly hid underneath a grey hoodie that seemed to be several sizes too big, despite being left open. She had a plain red-shirt underneath the hoodie, which was also to big, hiding the black shorts that she kept underneath them. A pair of leg red leg warmers covered her legs from the knees down, barely showing the tennis shoes that she had covering her feet.

"How long is this going to last Noel?" Listorie asked a few seconds of silence while looking towards the girl "It's been close to fifty years since anyone has called you Silver he-"

"Don't call me that Listorie." Noel spoke up before she could continue, the girl's eyes trailing over the Oracle with a tiredness that Silver Heart didn't show "I don't have the right to call myself that anymore."

The Oracle floated up a bit more in indignation before going down a bit as a tiredness seemed to envelop her as well "I understand that you don't wish to be called by that title anymore Noel, but you must understand that your Shares would be more powerful if your people knew your true name. As it is we barely have enough Share Energy to transport all of the us to whatever Dimension that we would end up in."

"Damn it Listorie! To many people have died! I don't deserve to be called Silver Heart, let alone what they call me now with the respect they do!" The girl spoke, the rage in her tone obvious as she looked towards the Oracle that was a little startled by the anger. Seeing this, the girl let out a sigh, shoving her hands into her pockets "I'm going to go for a walk."

Listorie let out a small noise of discomfort, but didn't say anything other then "Please stay safe."

A simple nod was the only thing that the Oracle got, before she left he Basilicom. Noel was a lot of things, but reckless was Definitely not one of those things. She wouldn't leave the people without a CPU to look up to. She was the only thing that kept the strongest monsters from killing all of the people that she was protecting. What would happen if she wasn't there was something she didn't want to think about.

Walking out of the public entrance for the Basilicom, Noel made her way through the crowds as she headed towards her destination. Seeing the city from ground level was different then from above, and she could see all of the roughshod buildings that the people had built. A lot of them were made out of wood that was barely there, and rusted metal, Basically anything that could make it so that there was shelter. Everyone was dressed similarly to her considering clothes that were way too large, or were extremely dirty. At this point it was normal, and that was one of the first things that she would change when they reached whatever Dimension they were going to end up in.

As caught up in her thoughts as she was, Noel wasn't to surprised when she ended up bumping into someone, but instead of her being the one falling, it was someone else. Looking towards the person that she ended up running into, she was surprised to see a small girl with messy brown hair that looked like they were made out of feathers. The only thing that she had on, however, was an extremely large shirt that had some sort of yellow bird on it that was waving. The girl looked as if she was expecting to be hit, but instead, Noel leaned down held out a hand.

"Come on kid. I'm not gonna hurt ya or anything." Noel spoke with an extremely tired expression on her face even as the girl grabbed the hand "You have a name kid?"

"NORA…"The girl mumbled out as she spoke in a nervous tone as she fiddled with her fingers, now that she knew that she wasn't going to end up getting hurt.

Letting out a smile at the girl, Noel held out her hand for the girl to hold, as they walked "It's nice to meet you NORA, but I have to ask, are you an Orphan?"

"Y-yes… b-but Lady Silver makes me feel not so bad about that! I wanna be like her when I grow up, fighting monsters, and protecting children!" NORA spoke with a wide grin, her two front teeth missing, causing a warm feeling to go through the CPU "I don't think she remembers but she saved me and a buncha others in Firtwa plains!"

Giving an amused look towards the girl, Noel asked "Do you mean Virtua?"

"Uh-huh! She used that big blade on a pole and chopped em all up!" the small girl spoke with excitement "I wanna be as strong as her!"

Smiling at the small girl, Noel nodded "I understand and you know what?" She bent down a bit to the girl who was obvious not older than 5, and spoke with a serious tone "I think you can do anything you put your mind to. If you try hard enough."

"Really?!" NORA asked with all the energy of several kids in one body.

Nodding towards the girl, a big grin quickly flew onto the face of the girl as she started to skip while they were walking. The girl was just so carefree that it was enough to bring a smile onto Noel's face as well. She wasn't too sure how things would turn out, but she was happy to see that there were still people that were innocent like this. It made her have hope that things were going to turn out well eventually.

That smile dropped almost right away as Noel ended up where she had intended to go before she had met NORA. Arriving at a graveyard was not what most people would have expected but it was where she needed to go. Seeing the uncomfortable look that the girl had though, Noel knelt down to her and quickly said "You can stay here if you want NORA. I'm just here to Visit a few people."

"Ok… Can I stay here? I don't like this place…"

Putting a hand onto the girl's head, Noel nodded in understanding "That's fine. I want you to run as fast as you can though if you get in trouble ok? Head to that big building where General Silver stays and run as fast as you can."

The girl gave a nod of understanding, before Noel stood back up and headed towards the Graves. She ignored every single one of the graves that she passed by, though she didn't disrespect those that were buried there on her way. The depressing Aura of the place wasn't something that she was used to, but it was something that she dealt with. Keeping on her path, eventually she found 3 large Graves that were in the very back, all three of them being worn down to the point that there was only a single word on each that could be seen.

"Blue. Red. Brown. You there were the people that I hated the most, but i would prefer you over the mess that has happened." Noel spoke with a soft tone of voice "To be honest, I almost miss the arguing that we would constantly get into over who should be the one to rule Gamindustri… Were leaving this world behind. Nothing we've done seems to be fixing things, and I even beat that woman that started all of this, but it just wont stop. They keep coming and coming, and I can't do anything to stop them no matter how many I take down."

The sound of someone sniffling was heard, even as tears started to fall from Noel's face "You three would probably kill me for saying that this world is beyond saving, but the people need me. I can't stop this by myself anymore. People are dying every day, and I can't stop it! I know that you would kill me, and to be honest if it wasn't for the fact that i'm the only one left, I'd let you too! But I refuse to give up and die until everyone that believes in me is safe and sound."

With the wind picking up for a second, Noel almost felt that she could hear the voices of the three from the graves giving her apologies of all things. That of course just made Noel start crying even more as she sobbed out "You three are such idiots!"

CPU Blue Heart, CPU Red Heart and CPU Brown Heart. Those were who these graves belonged to, and no matter how much time had passed after their deaths, it was them dying that started everything. Whether she believed that it was her fault or not, Noel knew that them dying was the catalyst for everything to start going downhill fast.

Noel would have continued to stay in her thoughts, tears running down her face, if not for the loud crashing noises that started to come from further into the city. Opening her eyes, Noel turned her attention back towards the main part of the city, hearing people yelling as the crashing sound increased. With her eyes turning wide, the CPU rushed to the entrance of the Graveyard to see that NORA was standing there with a confused look on her face.

"NORA I need you to get to the Basilicom now. The City's being attacked, and it would be for the best that you get there quickly." Noel spoke, the seriousness in her tone showing that she didn't have time for arguing.

Giving a nod towards that, NORA turned towards the city, before what looked like her taking a single step, caused a huge dust trail to follow, the line leading towards the city. Noel's eyes widened at the sight, before she shook her head to get her thoughts straight. Not even a second after that, she turned into her Goddess from as to get to where she was needed faster. Silver heart's Orange eyes quickly narrowed in distaste at the fact that her City was being attacked, before she jumped into the air to fly.

Flying over the city, Silver Heart's Orange eyes saw that there wasn't a single monster in the city. But even then, she could see that the people were starting to Panic. Seeing this, she floated above the civilians and spoke at the top of her lungs "Everyone! Please, if you cannot, or will not fight, head towards the Basilicom! It is the safest place in the city and it will be our last line of Defense! All of you who can fight, please position yourself in a way that will make it hard for monsters to surround you! I do not want any Heroes in this fight! If you cannot survive fighting, then run!"

Despite the Protests, SIlver Heart knew that her words were going to be heeded, even as her attention quickly turned towards the Oracle that was flying towards her "General Silver, no monsters have breached the walls yet, but that could change very quickly if you do nothing."

"How many monsters are there Listorie?" Silver Heart asked with a frown, even as she pulled out her Naginata, the glade of energy gleaming a bright silver just like the Metal the color was named after.

Listore's golden eyes turned dark at the mention of that "I'm afraid to say that there are too many for us to hold back. If we do not try to leave now, then chances are we will not be leaving at all."

Silver heart held back the urge to cuss loudly, as she looked towards the greatly dented gated, the Human's that chose to fight nervously looking towards it "Use whatever energy we have collected Listorie. If it takes me out of HDD, then so be it. I do not care if I must reveal my human form to the people so long as they live afterwards."

That comment startled the Tome, but it was enough to know just how serious this situation was for Silver Heart. Giving a nod towards that, Listorie quickly flew towards the Basilicom once again. While she did that, however, Silver Heart herself flew straight towards the Gate, landing with a great thud in front of the Humans, her Naginata held at her side. She was just in time as well it would seem considering the fact that the gate folded inward showing an Ancient Dragon of all things leading the charge.

Giving a growl of annoyance at the creature's Roar, she had her weapons straight to the side, before moving forward "Spiral Arms!"

Stopping right in front of the creature, Silver Heart didn't give it a chance, as she kicked it right under the chin sending it upwards, before kicking it a couple more times to get more air to it, and eventually flipping upward to get over it, and spiraling downward, the blade sticking straight into its skull. Thankfully this Dragon was on the lower side as far as level's went, as it died almost right away due to the Naginata stabbing straight through its skull. The Data bits that it turned into thankful showed that it was dead, but that didn't mean the fighting was over.

"FOR SERITA!" A couple of the Humans behind her yelled at the top of their Lungs, causing Silver heart to wince, but that didn't stop her from swing her Naginata in a circle to kill several monsters that tried attacking her.

Moving her head to the side as a loud bang range out, a bullet quickly found itself into a monster, while she moved the weapon in her hands in a circle, taking out several more in the process. Silver heart ducked under the swipe of a Fenrir that tried to take her head off, stabbing the monster in the stomach, before she threw the Naginata forwards, the spinning weapon taking out several more monsters in the process, before she pulled backwards, something connected to the weapon pulling it back towards her.

Turning her attention towards the group of humans that were fighting with her, she was thankful that nothing had happened to them just yet, but she knew that things weren't going exactly the way that she had hoped they would. The monster just kept coming, and the Snipers could only do so much when it came to supporting the people that were fighting. Turning her attention back towards the horde of monsters that was coming towards them, a Grimace quickly went through her as she felt Energy leaving her.

"Everyone! Fall back towards the Basilicom! Listorie is preparing to use all the energy that she can to transport us! Even now I feel energy leaving me, which means that the Process is already starting!" Silver heart spoke, a grimace leaving her once again as more energy was taken from her. Even now she could feel her Level's start to drop as the energy taken from her started to help the process.

Getting nods from everyone in the vicinity, they all turned and headed towards the Basilicom as Silver heart swung her Naginata with a yell of "Rupture!"

The attack caused lots of buildings around them to come crashing down making it so that nothing could get through for the time being. Silver heart made to start running once again, but before she more energy was taken from her, forcing her out of HDD. Stumbling a but due to the abrupt change, she took note that the humans around her had seen the transformation, a few them looking with wide eyes, but a single woman in the group rushed up to her, and picked her up.

Noel could barely hear what was going on, but she did hear the woman who was holding her say "You heard what she said! Let's move people, we can figure out what's going on with General Silver after all of us are safe!"

Despite the sheer lack of energy within her, Noel managed to hold a hand up and whisper out "Please be safe everyone…"

With that last comment, Noel ended up losing consciousness, everything within her hoping that she had managed to give enough energy to Listorie for her people to survive.

* * *

 **Chapter one completed! Well, more along the lines of a Prologue considering the fact that this didn't really take place in the Hyperdimension and everything. Still, I want to give a warning ahead of time that this story is going to take place a bit before the beginning of Mk1, or Rebirth1, i'm not sure which way i'm going with it, but with the way i'm putting things, everything will be cannon with what happens in this story. I'm changing some things up as it is so might as well make sure that's in here as well.**

 **Whatever the case, I hope that this chapter was good for you guys considering the fact that I really am happy with what I wrote.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well! I gotta admit I didn't expect the turnout that I ended up getting for this story with just one chapter. I'm happy with everythign I've heard so far, and I did get a little bit a criticism at the very least. Even tsill, I'm really ahppy with everything that was said, and I just want to give a thanks to everyone that has Followed and Favorited. This includes Echobear, Hoshi Heart, MAuthorian-BlackVastoLorde, Micheal57, Sharrow Voltages, joanjoanleonar, and thatguy99991 for Favorites, and BottomKek,** **Hoshi Heart, Kman1800,** **MAuthorian-BlackVastoLorde, Micheal57, Sharrow, Simix, Voltages, fe4lone joanjoanleonar and xCanaan for Following.**

 **Now that the shout out is done though, let me just say that this chapter and the next will be a bit more towards the Filler side of things, and I apologize for doing that so soon, but it's not completely that either. This is more to fill out the characters as well considering the fact that it's showing how certain characters act and all of that. Kinda feel like I'm drawing things out now so lets just get on with the chapter.**

* * *

Everything hurt was the first thing that Noel took note of. It felt like she had gone several rounds with the other three CPU's when they were still alive. Even still, she knew that she was safe if the bed that she was in at the moment was anything to go by. Letting out a groan of pain, Noel opened her eyes to see that above her was a tent's ceiling. Whatever was going on, she could hear the wind howling outside, and people talking.

Moving herself a bit to get out of the bed, Noel put a hand to her head as she started to feel slightly dizzy. Where was she at the moment anyway? It felt like she had been trampled yes, but her people were more important. Of course she wasn't surprised to find that standing up was really hard for her to do, but she managed to nevertheless, and she took note of the sand that was on the ground, and the cot that she had been laying inside of not even a minute ago.

Opening the flap of the tent, right away she was bombarded with sound "Alright, take that over to section eight! We need to make sure that the Share Crystal is protected in case someone arrives here within the week!"

"You got it boss!" A voice spoke out, causing Noel to take not that everyone was rushing around in the middle of a desert of all things. There was an oasis not too far from where they were, but even with it's size, it would take a lot more for them to be able to survive here with everyone. Ignoring her pain for the time being, Noel headed towards the voice that had spoke the first time around, seeing Listorie ordering people to take things from one place to the other, even as large construction supports seemed to be set up here and there where buildings were being constructed.

Blinking a couple of times at the sight, Noel walked through the crowds that were either ignoring her, or were just too busy to care who she was at the moment, and she walked up to the Oracle "L-listorie?"

Coughing a bit due to just how dry her throat was at the moment, Noel wasn't prepared when the Oracle turned towards her with a gasp "Noel! Thank goodness that you're awake! I had started to worry that you would not wake up for a long time. It's been three days already."

"T-three…?!" Noel tried to yell out, but that just aggravated her throat even more.

Flying in front of her, the Oracle put a small hand onto the CPU's mouth as she spoke "Please don't talk. I'll get you something to drink. Until then, please, sit down."

As much as she wanted to argue that, Noel gave a nod in response as she down onto one of the few chairs that was nearby. As it turned out though, Listorie didn't have the time to get her something, she had asked someone else to get it for her, as she continued to tell people what things they needed to do. The sight of all her people was something that made Noel smile. She may be powerless for the time being, but that didn't mean that she wasn't happy at the sight of her people working together like they were.

Every so often though, she swore that she could see someone running around fast enough to leave a dust trail of all things, and that seemed to be enough to kickstart the CPU's memory, as she remembered NORA. Widening her eyes, Noel tracked the dust cloud that rushed around, not tripping a single person in the process.

"I see that you've noticed the child that i'm using as a courier at the moment." Listorie spoke with a smile "When she had said that you had kept her company before the attack and instructed her to run as fast as she could to the Basilicom, I must admit that I was surprised. Not to long after we arrived here however, she offered to deliver messages, and here we are."

A smile made its way onto Noel's face at the fact that NORA was helping so much, even as a person arrived with a waterskin, the man quickly leaving to do something else that Listorie needed them to do. Everything was going by so fast, that even as she started to drink the cooling water, Noel watched with fascination towards the people around her doing their jobs.

"We don't know where we ended up, but the bright flash of light that we arrived here with probably gained some attention, so we are building as fast as we can as to be prepared if someone were to attack us." Listorie explained, causing Noel to frown.

That was a possibility, but she hoped that it didn't come to that "To be honest I hope that we can gain allies instead of Enemies in whatever Dimension that we have ended up in. These people have fought for to long."

"I'll agree with that, but that is how things are." Listorie said with a sigh, before she continued "Continuing on from there however, we need you to be in top shape for if we ever attacked, you would be our only hope of being able to defend ourselves."

Letting a sigh leave her, Noel gave a nod towards the Oracle as she said "I understand, but I do not know if the people will believe in me after everything that's happened. No one knew that I could could look like this until before we arrived here you know."

"Then I guess it's time for a speech." Listorie spoke with a glint in her eyes that made Noel nervous about what was going to happen "The only way for you to figure out if the people still believe in you or not, is if you talk to them."

Noel gave a frown, but didn't say anything to refute the point. She just knew that until things actually showed that the people didn't want her, she would still protect them to the best of her abilities. Perhaps even after they decided they didn't want anything to do with her, she would still protect them simply because of the fact that she had done so for so long. Being a protector was honestly the only thing that she could really believe as possible anymore, so she would do so even if she were shunned by the very people that she protected.

Letting out a sigh after a few minutes, the CPU stood up a bit unsteadily, and started to look around the place until she figured out what she was going to do. Looking at it now, there was more water around the she had originally thought, which meant that there was an underground source that kept refilling the Oasis, perfect for her people to survive on, and if she was correct, in the distance was plenty of animals that could be used for food. They must have gotten lucky finding this place, or Listorie had been looking around the area for longer than they had been there, which also could have been a possibility. Either way, this place would be nice for them to stay at.

"Oh? You're awake. That's nice to know." A voice spoke up, causing Noel to turn towards the owner and see a woman that would make Silver Heart jealous with her figure.

The woman was wearing a red trench coat that was obviously there to hide anything she didn't want seen, but it was open to show the black, form fitting, catsuit underneath it that left very little to the imagination. In all, despite her figure, Noel could tell that she couldn't have been older than 15 or 16. That was one thing that Noel was always good at, and it was guessing at ages of people that were human. Her hair was a sleek black color that would have many woman jealous, as were her eyes, which were a soft yellow color. In all she seemed to Ooze sexuality.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Noel wondered how this woman knew her, something that caused the woman to let out a deep chuckle "Come now dear. You don't recognize my voice? I was the one who helped you get to the Basilicom. Its nice to finally meet you General Silver, but that doesn't seem to be the case anymore since you are obviously not a CPU at the moment."

"I'm always a CPU even when I look human." Noel stated with an even tone of voice, as she studied the woman with a critical eye "My name like this though Is Noel."

Giving a sultry smile, the woman spoke "Well then Noel, it's a pleasure to meet you, but shouldn't you be getting to whatever speech that the Oracle is going to give? I would have thought that you would need to be there as well."

"I'm thinking at the moment." Was the dull response that Noel gave back, her tone showing that she didn't want to deal with this woman right now "If you'd leave, I'll be getting ready eventually."

A humming sound came from the woman a second later, before a chuckle left her "I don't think I will not that you said that. I just might try and tease you even more. Though I do wonder what you are really called when your like the Goddesses of old. I do remember that they were often Named after a color and being the Center of their lands, they were given the title of Heart..."

"The only Hearts that I know of were Blue Heart, Red Heart, and Brown Heart." Noel spoke with a tired tone, the bags under her green eyes seemingly growing "I suppose that would mean that I would be given the same title, but I don't want to be known as a Heart when so many people died."

Noel's frown grew as she said that. Why was she spilling her guys to a woman that she didn't even know? She knew just as much about this woman, as she knew about her. The CPU part of her didn't count, and even then it was still confusing as to why she was even saying this type of stuff in the first place. Was it out of some sort of Obligation due to the woman saving her life? No, perhaps it was just because it was easier talking to a stranger then it was to someone you knew.

"Hm, well in that case, I guess the people will be disappointed." The woman spoke with a shrug as she leaned backwards enough to show that the catsuit was indeed form fitting, not that it really bothered Noel either way "To be honest, a few of the people were unsure as to why you hid this from us, but then they realized something."

Giving an unamused look towards the woman, Noel asked, "What? That i wasn't fit to rule or something?"

"Geez, aren't you just a ball of depression." Was the response, the woman giving a chuckle as well "No, it's that _we_ don't deserve you as a CPU. And before you argue. How many times have you helped out those that needed it by either giving them a small boost with credits you got from monsters, or by going out into dangerous areas to get ingredients for medicine that was needed for people?"

Closing her eyes, Noel didn't comment despite the fact that she knew that it was true. There had be so many times that she had given credits to people that genuinely needed it so that they could feed themselves and their children. Of course the sickly were always a concern when it came to survival, which was why she would constantly get the ingredients as well. There was a few times that a monster induced sickness would have caused an outbreak, if not for Noel leaving the City in her HDD form to get ingredients that would stop said occurrence.

Letting out a sigh, the CPU stood up and started to walk back towards the camp, ignoring the smile that appeared on the woman's face. Most would have considered it rude to leave without saying anything, but it would seem that this woman knew something she didn't. Whatever the case though, she needed to get back to the camp as to make sure that she could get this 'Speech' over with. It was needless to say that she still believed that she wasn't worthy of being a CPU.

 **Silver Hearts Melody.**

Arriving at the place that she was supposed to give her speech, Noel's nerves took over for a bit as she saw the sheer number of people that were waiting. It had to have been every single person in the city, and she couldn't go into her HDD form either. Silver Heart had a lot more confidence than she did, and was a lot nicer now that she thought about it. Considering this would be the first time that Noel would be giving a speech the way she was, it was nerve wracking to say the very least.

Swallowing thickly, Noel looked towards her Oracle, as the tome floated up towards Center stage. Due to the fact that building was still going on, they didn't have the time to try and find materials to create a Microphone, or any other pieces of technology. But then again, there was the fact that the only technology that people realistically had anymore was guns due to the amount of monsters that were around. A microphone was pretty much a remnant of a lost time to most of the people at this point.

"Good afternoon everyone. It's good to see that everyone has been working hard, and that the construction for the Basilicom is going well!" The Tome said with a kind hearted smile, her tone causing cheers to erupt from the crowd as well "As I have stated before, I wish that you would have listened to me and built your own homes first, but I know how stubborn all of you are, and once again I am grateful for all of the hard work that you are giving. But as you know that Is not what I am here for today."

Listorie paused as her eyes scanned over the crowd in front of her, Noel's doing the same, a small smile appearing as she saw NORA right in the front, a wide gap toothed smile due to a couple of teeth missing. Throughout the crowd though, Noel could see the looks of Joy, and sheer happiness that most people had, even as their eyes flickered towards her for a second, before turning back towards the Tome that was in the front. Even with her state at the moment, she could still feel the Share Crystal gaining energy once again.

Continuing onward, Listorie spoke once again "Once again, I must say that I am grateful that everyone managed to come with us. We didn't lose a single person as all of you know, and it was all thanks to our presiding CPU. I know most of you wonder why she had Lied about her name, but I am not the one that you would need to ask. Please, listen to what she says at the very least for those of you who are unsure of what to think."

Noel's body seemed to lock up for a second seeing all of the people that were in front of her staring right at her now. Unbidden, a shiver ran through her, as even though she knew that she wouldn't be hurt or yelled at by her people now, that didn't stop the cold sweat from running down her neck. Deciding to just get it over with, Noel shuffled to the front of the 'stage', the baggy clothes probably making her look even smaller than she normally would she bet.

With a shaky breath, the CPU looked out towards the people, seeing a few familiar faces as well, before speaking "I'm not sure what many of you think of me, and to be honest, I'm worried that many of you hate me. Before anyone of you protest or something, think about it from the way I'm seeing things. I lied to you, all of you, about what my name really was, and the fact that I could even look like this. To me that makes everything I've done become Hollow, and it's to the point that I almost thought of just wandering into the Desert to let you all progress without me holding you back."

As expected there were a lot of yelling protests to that, something that caused a smirk to appear on the girl's face "But this!" The girl yelled, causing everyone to fall silent "This is the reason I didn't! I still don't believe that I'm worthy to be your CPU, but at the very least I will try my best to make sure that everyone here has a place to sleep at night, and a family to go back to! My own thoughts are not as important as all of you are to me! I could care less if I get shares from you, so long as all of you are happy and content with this city that we are building! Let us make a city that's even better than Serita was in its Glory days!"

She paused again as she looked towards the looks that people were giving her. Not a single one was of anger, some were frowning, but it was with a determination that she knew that her people had always had. Despite this though, she continued on from there "I don't expect this city to be built in days, or even weeks, but please, as soon as you believe that the Basilicom is finished, put your all in building homes, and other builds for yourselves."

The speech was short, but it made her point known. A part of Noel believed that she just spewed a bunch of bull to the people, but another part of her actually did believe what she had told them. She truly wanted them to focus more on themselves than her, but at the same time, she was not completely sure as to how that would happen. At the moment she knew that she could go into her HDD again due to having at least a small amount of shares, but with how little it was, she wouldn't be able to fight much more than a low level Fenrir by herself. Anything else she would need help with fighting.

Whatever the case was, Noel knew that she was going to help as soon as she got the chance to.

* * *

 **Well? What did you guys think of this chapter? I know that there wasn't to much as far as action was concerned but that will com a bit later, trust me on that. Again though, I just want to thank everyone for reading this and letting me know what you think as far as this story is concerned. I hope that this chapter was enjoyable as well, and I'll be looking forward to seeing what everyone has to say about this. Once again, thank you for all of the comments and reviews! I'm so happy to get such a response, and I can't wait to her more from you!**

 **Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's another chapter huh? Two days after the last one for that matter… Whatever, I couldn't help it considering the fact that I'm trying to space out the posting times, but I'm already working on chapter 7 despite only just posting this one. I'm really happy with all of the feedback i've been getting ,and I should just mention to any who were curious, I tend to respond to reviews Via PM, so if you didn't get a response to anything, keep that in mind ok?**

 **Ok, I just want to say this outright, I wasn't originally going to do anything with this, but the fact was that someone mentioned that I hadn't done too much with some of the other main characters, as well as the fact that Noel had bags under her eyes. This chapter is somewhat of a filler in the sense that it doesn't do anything plot wise, but at the same time this will show some of the other characters that will be recurring throughout this story. Also! Bonus points for anyone who can correctly guess where I got inspiration for NORA from.**

 **Once again Thank you all for following and favoriting this story, but I won't let this get too long, so let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _I do not own Hyperdimension neptunia or any of its characters or ideas._

* * *

Construction had, unfortunately, been halted a few weeks after they had arrived considering monsters were starting to make it hard for them to get the materials they needed to not only survive, but to build things as well. The builds were being made of some sort of silver material that Listorie had found that seemed to reject any temperature outside of them, and send it backwards, regulating the temperature inside of it. Reflector is what she ended up calling it, but she wasn't sure if other people had given it a name as well or not. They still hadn't met anyone outside of their small group inside of the city yet.

Noel, on the other hand though, was starting to run herself ragged even more after her speech to the people. No one understood why she didn't rest, but Listorie did. She knew that Noel was trying her best to help people with little care for herself. It was a part of her job to try and help the CPU that she was assigned to, as was the Job of an Oracle. That and helping to keep the nation running, but at the moment that second job was mute considering they were still creating said nation.

Letting out a sigh, Listorie turned her gaze towards the Sharicite that was going to be kept deep inside of the Basilicom as to make sure nothing could get to it. The construction for the chamber had finished awhile ago, what wood the people managed to find with wood helping to keep the structure stable until they could reinforce it with stronger materials. The Reflectal was good for being the outside of the structures they were going to build, but it did little for inside of buildings. She just hoped that the Crystal would be alright considering the fact that a large crack was running through it at the moment.

Listorie's train of thought stopped when she heard a door to the area she was in open, seeing a familiar grey haired girl walking into the room and towards the cot that had been set up near the crystal. The Tome hoped that she was going towards the cot to finally rest, but that didn't seem to be the case as she simply sat at the cot and shifted around a bit, most likely eating something as her back was to the tome, before getting back and and leaving the room once again.

Listorie wanted to try and say something to try and get the girl to rest even for an hour or two, but the last time that she had tried that hadn't gone as well as it could have. Noel had ended up getting into an argument with the Oracle about not doing enough for the people around her, and not to long after that she ended up pushing herself to the point she collapsed. The second that she got the chance she started to going through the motions once again, ignoring the fact that Listorie was trying her best to get the girl to just rest.

Letting out another sigh, the Oracle floated over towards the crystal, putting her hands against the crystal, trying her best to fix the thing. The only problem though was the fact that Noel pushing herself so hard made it harder to fix didn't help anything. With the crystal cracked like it was, Noel wouldn't be able to go HDD, which was something that would help her in a pinch. It seemed that she was destined to be unable to help the girl no matter what she did.

"...Noey…?" A soft voice spoke out, causing Listorie to pause in her work and turn her attention towards the door, seeing a small girl with feathery brown hair standing in the doorway. She was hold some sort of stuffed yellow bird that one of the older women had sown together for the child, and it made a smile appear on the Oracles face.

Turning towards the girl, and floating towards her, the Oracle make sure that she is seen before heard as to not startle the girl "It's nice to see you again NORA. Are you doing well?"

"I kinda wanted to see Noey…" The girl mumbled out, before giving a smile towards the Oracle "It's nice to see you though Listy!."

Giggling at the nickname, and the fact that Noel still hadn't heard her own nickname, Listorie smiled at the girl "It's nice to see you as well. Ah! I already said that, forgive me."

"It's fine Listy." The girl giggled as well at the quirk that the Oracle had with repeating things, before letting out a small frown while looking around the room "Where's Noey?"

Sighing yet again at the fact that Noel was being so stubborn. The girl was refusing help as well. Unbidden the Oracles thoughts drifted to the day that Noel was Born.

" _Are you sure about this my lady?" She had asked the Previous CPU, who had tried her best to increase her shares to the point that a CPU candidate would appear._

 _After so long with being the CPU of this land, the old one, who was standing next to Listorie in a robe of all things due to not wanting to be seen, had finally managed to get enough Shares for another CPU to be born. Listoire still didn't understand why she wanted to make a new CPU in the first place, but it wasn't her job to question things like this. If this was what she wanted, and it didn't hurt the nation, then there was nothing that she reasonably could do._

 _Giving a sigh, the CPU from under the hood continued "Yes I am sure of this Listorie. You might not understand this, but a new CPU would be best. I'm the last of the old generation. It's time for the new generation to shine some light upon this world."_

 _Perhaps she had a reason for believing this, but she wasn't completely sure. Turning her attention towards the Share Crystal in the chamber at the moment, she wasn't surprised by the fact that it was starting to glow brighter than it normally did. The light continued to glow, until eventually it died down completely to show a girl that looked to just be on the Cusp of Puberty, wearing what looked to be a plain T-shirt and Skirt Combo, both of them being a silver in color._

 _To the Oracle, it was a surprise seeing the new CPU looking so young, but then again there were probably reasons for that as well. Still, her colors were definitely suited to the land of Silver Harmony, with grey hair, but her green eyes were odd considering the black that occupied the previous CPU's iris's._

"I don't know where she is child." Listorie eventually said after she finished sorting through her memories "But I wish that she would rest. Doing all of this is not helping her at all."

NORA seemed to have an idea after that, considering the fact that she was jumping up and down with her arm raised. The sight was amusing to say the least, but knowing how the girl was, Listorie spoke "Yes NORA?"

"I'm Really fast you know?" The girl asked with a big grin "Why don't I just run around all over the place and tell people that they need to let Noey rest? You know, have them tell her that there's nothing for her to do at the moment?"

Blinking a few times in surprise, the Oracle gained a thoughtful look before saying "That's… not a half bad idea. Perhaps me over thinking things caused me to not think of that?"

While the Oracle started to grumble and think over why she hadn't thought of that herself, the small girl took that as a sign that her idea was a go, before she rushed out of the room faster than any normal human could ever go. This left the Oracle with her thoughts, something that made the blue haired tome to sigh.

She hoped that things would go well for the girl that she had raised. She did not want to see someone she cared so much for end up going down a dark path once again.

* * *

Running was NORA's favorite pass time. She loved to run as fast as her legs would carry her, as far as she could, which more often than not would just be to the edges of the city that she was living in. She had vague memories of a woman and a man telling her to run as fast as she could when she was smaller, and that was the first time that she had ran as fast as she did. She didn't know who they were, but that was the day that she ended up in Serita, and she found out that running was so much fun!

So she kept running more and more, going faster and faster each day that she started to run. She remembered that when she first started running she could still make out the exact shape of things around her, but now was different! She could run so fast that everything turned into a blur of colors! NORA remembered that someone said she ran close to 300 Miles per hour, whatever that meant. She just found Running fun, so she just kept running!

Oh, it had hurt running so fast at first since she couldn't see and she'd run into things, but then she got the hang of it. NORA was fast, and that was all the girl cared about! She remembered when Noey had told her to run as fast as she could to the big building in the center, and she ended up bring people with her along the way! Sure they were a bit messy compared to normal, but she had brought people with her to the big pointy building.

Taking her thoughts away from running, to actually starting running, the girl ran as fast as she could to one of the people that often asked Noey for help, stopping right in front of him, causing the guy to yell in surprise. A giggle left NORA at the sight, before she smiled at the man, saying "Listy told me that Noey shouldn't be doing anymore work. Can you tell other people Mister? Noey's is really tired."

The man seemed confused for a second, before his eyes widened in understanding "Oh, you mean Lady Silver Heart? I mean, I understand she's tired, but nothing we say is working."

"Then say there's no work at the moment." NORA bluntly stated, the bird in her hands being a bit dusty, but it wasn't in bad condition, even as she set it on her head "Mister Cheep says that you should tell Noey that there is no work."

A deep throated chuckle left the man at the sight, before he nodded "Yeah I understand Mister Cheep. Can you make sure this little girl doesn't get into to much trouble Mister cheep?"

NORA let out a giggle at the man following along with her, before she made the bird nod, those around them giving smiles at the sight as well. A few of the women even let out an 'awe' at the sight. It was needless to say that NORA was somewhat of a mascot for the people, and no one would ever hurt her unintentionally.

With that though the girl ran off once again, sand being kicked up in the process, but it wasn't enough to make the smile on the man's face disappear even as he said "Alright people, you heard her! Spread the word so that we can help Lady Silver Heart rest!"

Back with NORA though, the girl had already visited several places, but she still hadn't found Noey, something that had actually caused the girl to let out a whine of disappointment. She had wanted to see Noey today! Though considering the state CPU was in, Noey wouldn't be able to play with her even if she did find her. Deciding to just do her own thing for the time being, NORA ran towards the makeshift Orphanage that had been made, stopping on a dime right in front of the Matron, causing a yell of surprise to come from the woman.

"NORA, what have I told you about doing that?!" The woman asked with a frown towards the girl.

Letting out a big smile, NORA said "Ta not to, but it's fun! I love running like that!"

"It's not the running that I was talking about NORA." The woman sighed before a smile made its way onto her face as she knelt down to the girl "But look at how dirty you are. Were you running a lot today?"

Giving an enthusiastic nod, NORA excitedly said "I went around town today and had people say to Noey that there wasn't any work today so that she could rest!"

"You did?" The woman asked with a frown at the girl "Why did you do that?"

Giving a put towards the Matron, the girl continued "Because Listy said that Noey was working to hard! She refused to rest or something, so I had the townspeople help!"

NORA wasn't sure if the Matron was upset with her or not, at least until a hand started to ruffle up her already messy hair. Looking up towards the woman, she saw a smile on her face, something that caused a grin to appear on her face, as well as the older woman's face. It seemed that she did something good! Whatever happened though NORA hoped that Noey would be alright.

* * *

Resting wasn't something that the Oracle was used to. Sleeping was resting yes, but that was different from the type of resting that she was doing right now. Laying on the book she always floated on, next to the Noel's bed, she was trying her best to rest, but that wasn't working so well. She was tired from trying to, and actually succeeding, to repair the share crystal to at least a lesser extent, but she was restless. It was almost like the calm before the storm in her opinion.

How Unfortunate for the Oracle to be right, as within seconds of thinking that, the door to the Sharicite chamber slammed open, and green eyes filled with rage were directed towards her. Whatever was going on, Noel was clearly upset, which, with a sigh, meant the Oracle had to stop resting. She did as such, floating to eye level with the CPU that was glaring at her, the bags under her eyes even worse than normal if she is correct.

"What did you do?!" Noel asked, her from shaking with anger as she obviously tried to refrain from attacking the Oracle.

Blinking a few times The oracle voiced her confusion "What are you talking about? I've been in this room all day trying to fix the Share crystal that you won't give a rest to."

"Don't give me that! No one wants to give me anything to do. They refuse to let me help!" Noel yelled with her fists clenched "I need to-"

"You don't need anything but rest Noel." Listorie stated in interruption, making sure that the girl in front of her couldn't say anything, she continued "Your body might be able to take this, but if you keep going, your Share Crystal will shatter, and then what? You'll be a human and you won't be able to help the people that you are trying to. You might feel like you're not doing enough, but what happens then? If you become little more than human?"

Unsurprisingly Noel didn't have a response to that. Despite this though, Listorie was still getting frustrated with the girl in front of her. Why must she be destined to be stuck with Stubborn CPU's? Noel's predecessor was just as stubborn, if not more so. It didn't matter how long she had known the girl in front of her, she was still as stubborn as she had ever been.

Letting out a sigh, Noel continued from there "Look, you might think this as harsh Noel, but you need rest. You can't go HDD at the moment, and without that you would be no match for some of the stronger monsters that might be in this world. I do not expect you to just be idle, but resting will be nothing but good for you."

With how thick the tension in the room was, the Oracle honestly expected to be yelled at once again, but floating a little closer to the girl, a exasperated smile made its way onto her face as she saw that Noel had fallen asleep standing. Shaking her head, the Oracle used what little magic that she had to lift the girl and set her on the cot in the room. Setting a small hand on top of the girl's head, she let out a whispered "Sweet dreams." Towards the girl even as her thoughts turned back in time once again.

" _Listorie… Why did she leave without telling me who she was?" A three day old Noel asked the Oracle, catching her by surprise considering she had expected the girl to just go to sleep._

 _Turning towards the fairly new CPU, Listorie shook her head "I don't know to be honest, but I suspect that she wished for you to grow into your own person instead of being influenced by her. I do not know why, but trust me when I saw that her intentions towards you are for the best. Now is there anything that you would like to hear before I leave you to sleep for the night?"_

" _...Could you read me a story?" She mumbled out, causing a small giggle to leave the Oracle, as she floated over towards the new CPU._

 _Smiling, the blue haired Tome nodded "Of course. Once Upon a time…"_

The same smile seemed to spread upon the tome's face at the memory, her eyes shifting towards Noel once again as she slept. Perhaps things wouldn't change, but sometimes it wouldn't be bad for things to stay the same.

* * *

 **So? What did you guys think? I was honestly happy with this and the end brought a smile to my face as it showed a bit more of the interaction between Listorie and Noel when they were both a bit new to each other. I hope that the end of it brought a smile to your faces as well, because that was honestly what I was aiming for. Whatever the case Please leave a Review for me so that I can know what you thought ok? Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone! Shibashi61 here to just say that I was honestly not expecting to get anything from the last chapter since it's a filler in a sense. This chapter on the other hand is setting the stage for the one after this. This means that there's a bit of a cliff hanger involving this one, but that isn't to much of one all things considered. Also please, let me know what you guys think of this chapter as part of it is Noel Singing, and I want to know if you guys want to see more of that type of thing so long as it's not to much or anything like that. So please, let me know ok?**

 **Ok, we ended up with a single guest review this time, so I guess that means that I'm going to have to put it in here. I love responding to reviews, but because of how I do as such, it tends to fill up a lot of space. Thus I like to send PM responses instead. I hope this make sense to anyone that reads this.**

 **Guest*Ghoster: Hey, glad you like this story that much! I know that OC stories aren't the best received considering everything, but it's nice to know that you like it so much! Now when it comes to NORA, your not completely wrong when it comes to Sonic since, yes he is fast, but that wasn't what I was thinking of when it came to her. The biggest hint is the big yellow bird that I've mentioned every time she is described at the moment ok? I hope that gave a hint towards what she is modeled after in a sense ;)**

 **Ok, now lets get onto the story ok? Once again, please let me know what you think of this story and tell me if the singing stuff should continue.**

* * *

 _I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of it's characters. Otherwise this story is mine ok? ^_^_

* * *

After Noel finally started to rest, weeks ended up passing by with construction going by faster than what anyone honestly thought. The basilicom was halfway done by this point, and Noel had recovered enough to help with the construction, but she didn't dare go into her HDD form just yet. A part of her knew that doing such would probably hurt her considering the fact that when she had checked the Share Crystal, it was a lot worse than she had expected. The one thing she had learned from Listorie was that a Share crystal that was connected to a Goddess could crack if they used to much of the energy. Getting hurt was often one way that Share energy got depleted, but the method that had drained it this time had been too draining. Of course her not resting didn't help anything.

Slowly but surely the Crystal would fix itself, Listorie watching over it doing whatever it was that the Oracle needed to do to repair it. Despite this though, Noel still managed to prove that she was a strong CPU by lifting things that some of the stronger men couldn't as to help with the Construction. It wasn't as much as she could if she transformed into Silver Heart, but she wasn't about to risk the Share Crystal being destroyed just to help build something.

Slowly but surely though, the Basilicom was built into a grand tower in the center of their new city, the silver colored metal paneling they used turning it into a beacon that many could see from all over. The best part, at least as far as Noel was concerned anyway, was that during the night it seemed that the SIlver tower glowed even brighter in the moonlight. Of course as soon as the building was finished, Noel insisted that they build walls around the city to keep out any monsters or Bandits that might wander this way. It didn't matter if she could beat them up or not, she didn't want to risk it.

At the moment, however, Noel was sitting at a fire, after she had refused several attempts by her people to get her to sleep in the Basilicom, eating some of the cooked Fruit that search parties had found all around the Desert. Sitting across from her, humming a merry tune, was NORA, was still wearing that too big shirt with the bird waving on the front. Looking closer at it now, she could see that it looked like a cross between a chicken, an Ostrich, and a Flamingo, in a Cartoon like way. It was kind of Cute, but maybe that had more to do with it being in a Cartoon like art style.

"Hey Noey." NORA's sudden voice spoke up, causing said girl to look towards the smaller one "Can you sing us a song?"

Looking towards the girl with a conflicted look, Noel said "I don't mind too much, but can I ask… Noey?"

"Well… yeah. I mean, I wanna call you Noey since you're my friend!" NORA spoke, her voice filled with childlike innocence "Or, I wanna think you're my friend… are you my friend?"

Sighing with a bit of exasperation, a smile made its way onto Noel's face "Yes, I'm your friend NORA. I'm just confused since you gave me a nickname is all."

A man that was around the fire as well, let out a chuckle at that, causing Noel to look towards me with a questioning look "She's a little kid Lady Silver Heart. It's something they do to show you how important you are to them."

"Hey, I thought I told you guys to just call me Noel when I'm like this." The CPU spoke with a tone that seemed to border upon whining, that caused a few laughs from those that were around the fire as well.

A woman spoke up next, a smile obvious in her voice "Well, where would the respect we have for you go if we spoke so casually to you?"

"Yeah yeah!" Another guy spoke out, a grin on his lips "We respect you too much for us to just drop the title for ya!"

"Besides, we're ignoring the Kids request!" Another spoke "Serita was always a land of musical wonder, so why don't you sing for us Lady Silver heart?"

More and more people started to make sounds of agreement, something that actually caused the CPU to blush a bit in embarrassment considering the fact they were right. All the other nations were obsessed with video games that had action in one way or another. Party games, FPS games, RPG games, Fighting games, anything along those lines. For Serita though, it had another nickname of the land of Harmony. This was mainly due to the fact that Silver Heart's predecessor had always loved Music, and when she had founded Serita, it was based on Music and Tempo. This eventually led to any game from said land being around Music and keeping a beat.

Considering that people had said that this world wasn't to far off from what she had seen before in the last one, it wouldn't be too far a stretch to say that she could use that as an income basis for the people's city. To be honest, it was something that she had thought about for awhile since everybody loved games. It just depended on the type of game that the people liked. She just hoped that the people of this world were fine with that type of thing. They literally had no clue what was out there, so she hoped that there were people to begin with.

Getting out of that train of thought due to all of the cheering, Noel's let out a groan of annoyance, despite the small smile on her face as she stood up, so that all of the people around her could see her. After a few seconds as to let everyone know that she was, in fact, going to start seeing, the CPU handed a small speaker that had survived for so long, to NORA, along with a disc. Taking it out of her Inventory had surprised a few people, but considering that this type of thing was Normal for a Goddess, it didn't keep their attention long.

"Play track 31 please NORA." Noel spoke, getting a nod from the girl, as she set it up.

A few seconds later a peppy sound came from the speakers, trumpets and Keyboards being the most prevalent sounds, but it had the right desired result as she saw people start to bob their heads to the sound. Eventually the cue for her to start singing sounded out, as she started up "You could never know what it's like! Your blood like winter freezes just like ice, and there's a cold and lonely light that shines from you, you wind up like the wreck you hide behind, that mask you use~!"

The smiles on the people around her proved that they knew the song just as well as her, as she started up the next verse, humming along with the song "And did you think this fool could never win? Well look at me i'm coming back again I got a taste of love in a simple way, and if you need to know, while i'm still standing you just fade away~!"

"Don't you know, I'm still standing, better than I ever did~!" Several voice sounded out alongside Noel's as the joy of the Music started to take over "Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid~!"

Noel, getting into the swing of things, pointed her finger straight towards NORA, who continued onward by herself, even the small girl knowing the song "I'm still standing After all this time~!"

A couple of people were surprised by how well the child held a tune for being so long, before everyone decided to sing out the next part together "Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind~!"

"I'm still standing~!" Noel sang out by herself for a brief second, a wide grin on her face.

The rest of the crowd, some of which were even dancing at the moment, sang back "Yeah Yeah Yeah~!

The two groups repeated this process another time, several people grabbing random people next to them to start dancing once again, and if Noel wasn't mistaken she thought she saw LIstorie in the crowd using her tiny hands to dance with a child. Whatever the case, a smile made its way onto the CPU's face as she started to sing once again "One I never could have hoped to win, your starting down the road leaving me again~. The threats you made were meant to cut me down, and if our love was just a circus you would be a clown by now~."

Turns out it was Listorie who had been in the crowd as her voice, clear and like a bell sang out the next part with large amounts of joy in her tone "Don't you know, I'm still standing, better than I ever did, looking like a true survivor~! Feeling like a little Kid~!"

"I'm still standing After all this time~!" Noel continued from there, the crowd starting to pick up the pace with their dancing as the song started to hit a peak "Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind~!"

NORA decided to take over this time, the feathery haired girl giving a big gap toothed smile as she sang "I'm still standing!"

"YEAH YEAH YEAH!" The crowd let out, some of them not even bothering to hold a tune with how the (Not planned) party was starting to kick into Overdrive. This repeated once more as was standard with the song, before eventually the Instrument solo went through, Noel grabbing NORA with a grin on both of their faces, the CPU twirling the girl around in a circle for a second, before holding her hands, the two moving back and forth to the song.

Spinning the little girl once more, Noel sand out the next part once again "Don't you know, I'm still standing~, better than I ever did~! Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid~!"

A very familiar Sultry voice sang out this time, causing a few people to pause, before going back to the crazy party that was going on at the moment "And I'm still standing after all this time~! Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind~!"

"I'm still standing~!" Noel, NORA, Listorie, and the woman, sang out with the contagious joy causing them to laugh a bit at the end of their part.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH!" The crowd sounded out once again, before it was repeated to the end of the song, the joy quickly growing if it was possible, as the last notes sounded through the area, causing cheers to erupt from the crowd, Noel letting out a cheerful laugh at the joy around her. The pure joy of the group actually made Noel feel even better than she had since she had woken up. Between the Joy of the Party that she had inadvertently created, and the happiness that she had about being able to participate in her Lands longest pastime, she didn't think that she had ever felt as good as she had until recently.

"This was good for them." The voice of the Oracle of Serita spoke up, causing Noel to turn towards the tome, both of them basking in the joy that their people were emanating "Whether you believe it or not, you needed this as well Noel. Be honest, when was the last time our people were given the chance to just let loose like this?"

"To long." Noel let out after a few seconds of silence.

It really had been to long. The last time that Noel remembered her people actually doing something like was before that bitch had caused the other three CPU's of her Dimension to die off. She hoped to whatever being would listen to her that there was no one like that in this world. If there was though, Noel wouldn't hold back like last time when she had underestimated them. It had been four against one and they still had lost at the time.

Taking her mind off of dark thoughts like that, Noel turned her attention towards the Party once again. A smile overtook the frown that she had a second ago as she remembered that parties like these were considered to be a weekly occurrence. Sure they didn't have food or anything like what you would expect in a festival, even they weren't that frivolous, but that didn't stop them from singing and dancing to their hearts content. Whatever the case though, this was probably the best way to end a day of work in preparation of another the next day.

* * *

"I don't understand. This had a large crack in it just the other day!" Listorie's voice spoke up after a bit of silence the next day.

Noel and Listorie had decided to go check the Sharicite after the CPU had reported feeling much better than she had ever remembered. Sure enough. The Crystal lacked any sort of blemish that should have indicated there had been damage not to long ago. Noel had no idea what had happened at the time, but with Listorie confused as well, that meant that there was no hope for her to understand it. She still didn't risk going into HDD just yet as she was unsure what would happen if she did that, but that didn't stop her from pushing her Human form as much as possible.

Letting out a small hum, Noel spoke "Shouldn't we be happy that the Crystal is completely fixed now? I mean, I understand being worried as to how it got fixed, and I'm not going to touch HDD without good reason, but shouldn't we be happy?"

"Yes… I suppose you're right." Listorie spoke with a sigh, the blue haired tome turning towards the CPU in the room "I hope that nothing causes you to go into HDD before I figure out what happened, but I do agree that it is good that the Crystal was fixed. The energy you received from Shares had been constantly flowing out due to the crack, and I was worried that it would harm you eventually."

Frowning at this information, Noel's green eyes narrowed at the tome "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because I knew that you would be depressed about it and blame yourself for it cracking due to not having enough energy given during the Teleportation." Listorie spoke with a simple tone causing a sweatdrop to crawl down the back of Noel's had at being pegged exactly right.

Silence took over again for a few seconds, before eventually, a sigh left the girl "I get it, but you know I won't stop blaming myself for all those people dying. If I had not underestimated that damned woman…!"

"Things would have gotten worse." Listorie spoke with an even tone "Sitri, Necrom, and Rose had given their all against that woman and because of it, they were killed on the spot. I know it is not right of me to use their memory in such a way, but please, remember that it is because you underestimated her that you are still here today. As wrong as it is for me to say, I am happy that at least one of you four survived to protect the remaining humans that had survived. We would not be here if not for you."

Anger seemed to flood the CPU's body at these words, before she turned on her heel and left the basilicom's Sharicite chamber. The people that had taken up work inside of the building immediately got out of her way at the fury that seemed to emanate from the CPU. No one dared get in her way, especially with the way that she was at the moment. When she got outside of the Basilicom, the same thing happened, no one standing in her way, as she stomped outside of the makeshift city. It was obvious that she needed to let out some steam, and if she needed to beat up a bunch of monsters, then so be it, but no one wanted to be the test dummy for any of her attacks.

It wasn't rational, she knew that, getting angry at the Oracle for her words, but it also wasn't right of her to use the Memory she had for the other CPU's like that. Sure she understood the fact that it was probably needed for her to understand that having one CPU survive was better then none of them, but that didn't change the fact that she still felt that she was at fault for what had happened. It would take a lot for her to finally stop blaming herself. Listorie's words, no matter the intention, wouldn't help that in the slightest.

Continuing to stomp through the desert that she and her people had decided to call home, Noel let out a yell of rage as she finally spotted a monster not to far away from her. Most people would have even pitied the monster as Noel started to tear into it without remorse. Whatever it was that had pissed her off was not worth trying to do so though, considering the fact that she had literally started be cause craters with each attack she dealt out towards the monster. Even while doing this, she never took notice of the fact that she was getting closer and closer to a forest.

The sound, evidently, had caused several more monsters to appear, each of them receiving the same fate as the first monster she had attacked. The rest of the monsters that had been eyeing the situation had quickly decided to cut their losses, something that left Noel with nothing around her to fight. In the silence, a yell of rage released itself from the CPU, before she punched a tree as hard as she could, causing it to topple over from the force. Sure enough with that, she took note of the small clearing she was in at the moment.

She didn't know what was going on, but Listorie had crossed the line with her words. Her mind refused to see those words as true, and everything kept going back to it being her fault no matter how much she thought about it. After blaming herself for so many years, the only solution that she could think of was to blame herself, and all of that Anguish and sadness was finally taking over. No matter what anyone thought, nothing would change in her mind if she didn't find same way to redeem herself in her own eyes.

Closing her eyes, with tears starting to leave them, the CPU sat down onto the tree that she had toppled, the sun in the sky starting to get to around noon. She didn't want to be around anyone at the moment as to not hurt them, but considering the time of day, she was fairly certain that people would be looking for her. Despite this though, the tears continued to fall as her mind went towards the people that she thought she had failed.

Letting out another Sob, Noel put her head in her hands even as she heard something moving through the Bushes. Deciding to ignore the tears for now, the CPU turned towards the source of the noise, only to freeze as she her eye met with neon blue eyes, a power symbol being present instead of Pupils.

* * *

 **Well. What did you guys think? Like I was saying I wasn't sure what to think as far as the Singing thing was concerned, but that was something that was something that just popped into my head as I figured out what I was going to do as far as Serita was concerned for main export. If a place specializes in something then that usually means that they are the best at that type of things. I mean, that's part of the reason I was thinking of Lowee for family games, Lastation for MMO, Leanbox for RPG's, and Planeptune for Retro style games. Guess that means that they left out something involving Music, and that's something that I decided to pounce on.**

 **Well getting out of that, once again I hoped that you all liked this chapter, and I hope to hear from some people on what you guys thought ^_^.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go with another chapter once again when it comes to this story. To be honest i would have posted this earlier, but there was some things that are a bit personal that happened so i didn't really have the time to post this, so to those of you that were waiting, I'm sorry but here it is! I hope that you like this, and to be honest I don't have much else to say, but a shoutout to DschingisKhan for figuring out the inspiration for both NORA and CPU Silver Heart. NORA is modeled after the Final fatansy series in general, with most of it coming from the Chocobo, while Silver Heart is modeled after PC software. So once again nice job with that and here's the story.**

* * *

 _I don't own the Neptunia Series or any of its Characters. Though I do wish that I did so that we would at least get a Green Sister!_

* * *

Staring right in front of her, a part of Noel just wanted to bolt at the sight considering the fact that a CPU of all things was standing in front of her. The last time she had seen a CPU had been so many years ago and at that time, things had been fairly peaceful between the lands, even if the Goddess's were trying to kill each other. With that in mind, it was taking a good amount of effort not to try and bolt at the CPU that was in front of her. There was just no mistaking the Power symbol that Noel herself saw in the mirror every time she had become Silver Heart.

The CPU in front of her was tall that was something that she would say at the very least. Her hair was a dark Lilac purple, that was held into two twintail braids, with her bangs being a bit spiky, the part framing her face being a bit longer than the rest. She had two hair clips that were circular with a glowing blue X inside of them. Her body was definitely on the more mature side, beating out Silver heart by a few sizes in both the breast and Hip department, but she seemed to be less toned the Silver heart herself was. What she wore, however, was a skintight leotard that was mainly black, thought it had purple and silver pieces on it. She had leg armor, and the rest of her processor units on as well, which explained the Clawed gauntlets she had on, but that wasn't what Noel was staring at. No, it was the cocky smirk that the purple haired CPU was wearing.

Everything about this CPU seemed to speak cockiness, like she was sure that she was the best there was, and that there was nothing anyone could do to change that. Considering this, a part of the grey haired girl figured that she really wasn't going to get along with this CPU. Despite this though, she still didn't try running since she knew that she wouldn't be able to outrun someone who could fly. That and the fact that she didn't want to take the chance of the CPU attacking her people, especially since she couldn't go HDD at the moment.

"Well now, when I heard a tree fall in the forest, I expected a monster or something similar." The CPU spoke, her tone being just as borderline cocky as the smirk was "To think that a little girl could be the one to make such a tree fall especially one who is crying like you are. How did you do it?"

Scowling at the Goddess in front of her, wiping at her eyes as well, Noel gave a biting retort, already knowing that she wasn't going to like this woman "What's it matter how I did it? I was trying to take core of monsters for goodness sake!"

"True, but these are Planeptune lands and all. I can't just let someone or something destroy the environment for no reason." Was the idle response, a flippant tone causing anger to flood Noel's system once again. "No matter how cute they look."

Noel's face turned a bit red at that last comment, but that only served to make her growl even more in anger "Maybe you should shut yur trap before I decide to make you the tree instead!"

"Oh? And what could a mere human do to hurt a Goddess?" The purple haired CPU asked with an infuriating smirk.

Letting out yet another growl, Noel held back as best she could the want to go HDD to beat the shit out of this bitch of a woman, but it turned out she didn't need to. Turning her green eyes towards the forest once again, Noel quickly jumped backwards as a blur of white and blue crashed into the CPU. Whatever it was that had attacked was quickly stopped by a Odachi appearing in the CPU's hands, metal against metal being the prevalent sound.

"Found ya, ya Purple Pissant!" An angry voice yelled, the owner being a bit shorter than the purple CPU, but it didn't make her any less intimidating.

The newcomer was a goddess as well, a pure white bodysuit covering their form, the obvious lack in chest being one thing that Noel noted, but that wasn't the only thing. Ruby eyes were set into a glare, the recipient being the Purple CPU, anger clear in her gaze. Blue hair was also something that Noel took notice of, two parts framing the new CPU's face being longer than the rest, but there was also a part that stook up in a cowlick. Of course the most intimidating thing about this newcomer, however, was the giant hammer/axe that she had in her hands.

The purple haired goddess let out a sigh, as she held back the blue haired one "Must you be so Vulgar White Heart? There are children present."

"I don't give a damn you cocky bitch!" The apparently named White Heart spoke with a loud yell, forcing her weapon down some more, only for the purple haired one to back off, the axe part creating a small fissure in the process "I'm going to split ya in half and then take your head as a trophy!"

A giggle echoed through the area, causing Noel, who was currently hiding behind the tree she had felled for that matter, to look and see another Goddess "My my, you haven't changed a bit, have you White heart?"

"Shut yur trap thunder tits!" Was white hearts Scathing reply, Ruby eyes glaring straight towards the newcomer.

No matter what she thought, Noel just couldn't think of this newcomer as anything more than a hooker with how much skin she was showing. Leaving aside the spear she held for the time being, Noel didn't understand the outfit she had. Really, she literally had enough to leave nothing to the imagination, while also covering the important bits. Considering everything, she wouldn't be surprised if a Nipple or something slipped out during a fight once. Even then, her purple eyes held a sort of sultriness to them, the green hair that was held into a high ponytail, making it seem like she was just asking for something to happen in a more intimate sense. Everything about her just screamed 'Sexuality'.

A frown appeared on the green haired Goddess's face at the vulgar comment "How rude. I had thought that you would at least show some manners when being watched, but it seems that was to much to hope for."

"Oh, as if you have much room to talk!" Yet another voice spoke up, causing a sigh to leave Noel as she looked towards the last newcomer.

White hair was the first thing that she took note of, it being kept into twintails that were left loose otherwise, along with Turquoise eyes that held a bit of arrogance in them. Her bodysuit, as all of them were in, was the most conservative of the four, aside from White Heart, considering it covered the most skin, but it was just as bad as the rest as far as she was concerned. Seriously speaking, the black and silver left nothing to the imagination, just like the rest of them. In her hands was a more Rapier style sword, despite it's size, but at least it wasn't completely ridiculous compared to some of the other ones.

"I mean really, leaving the battlefield just to see what caused a tree to fall?" The White haired CPU asked with a haughty tone "I would be disappointed, if i Didn't already think you three as failures as Goddesses!"

A growl left White heart, as she pointed her weapon towards the white haired goddess "That's my line! Your nothing but an arrogant asshole Black heart! How could your people love you with how arrogant you are!"

"The same could be said about you and your people with your Vulgarity." The green haired one asked with a smirk, the CPU moving a bit causing her breasts to jiggle, something that obviously pissed White Heart off even more.

Whatever was going on with the four CPU's in front of her, Noel wanted nothing to do with it all things considered. Really, if this was worse than how she was with Brown Heart, Red Heart, and Blue heart! Sure they fought and everything, but at least they knew to put aside their difference to make sure that their lands were prospering. With the way these three were acting, it was like they had been fighting like this for ages, and didn't care what happened so long as the other three were dead.

Funnily enough though, in their human forms the four got along better than most people ever would. Sitri, Necrom and Rose were completely different than their HDD counterparts, with Silver Heart being the most mellow of the four CPU's but she was the most aggressive in her human form. It was kind of funny in Hindsight, but that wasn't what was important at the moment. Noel really didn't want to get involved with these four at the moment.

Deciding to cut her losses, Noel made to back up and leave the area, but before she even made it three steps, she found herself backing up into a pair of extremely soft breasts. Not daring to look behind her, a chill ran up Noel's spine as she heard a Familiar cocky tone say "Well now, we can't have you leaving so soon. Maybe you could figure something out for us."

Swallowing thickly, Noel was frozen stiff as she was picked up by the purple haired Goddess, and set into the center of the small clearing that had been made, all four of the CPU's staring at her. This attention was Definitely not something that she wanted at the moment, but considering the fact that all eyes were on her, she couldn't make an escape. She could see that the green haired Goddess had a mischievous look in her eyes at the moment, and that just made things worse for her.

"And what could a human decide for us Purple Heart?" The white haired one asked, the arrogance turning to annoyance "Just look at her! She's petrified in fear of us."

"Get her the hell out of here damn it! I'm not gonna hurt a damn human just to beat the crap out of you three!" White Heart stated with a growl, leaving the impression that she would, in fact, hurt Noel if it meant killing the other three.

A sigh left the green haired CPU "How droll. It's not very Goddess like bring a human into the middle of this Purple heart."

Clearing her throat, Noel, who was red with either embarrassment due to Purpleheart still not moving the back of her head out of her breasts, or anger, decided to speak up "Can I just… go? I need to get home before dark."

"You herd the brat, let her go already so I can get back to kicking your asses!" White heart growled out, her weapon seeming glow in the light.

A humming sound left Purple heart as she seemed to hug Noel to her even closer "I don't want to honestly. She's just so cute, so I think I'll keep her."

For whatever reason, either from the lack of contact like this in years, or just the situation, Noel's face turned even more red in embarrassment, getting a giggle out of Purple Heart. She didn't like the Cockiness that the Purple CPU showed, but whatever this was, it was worse for the grey haired girl. The only problem at the moment though was the fact that she wouldn't be able to break free of the her grip without going HDD, and Noel didn't want the other CPU's to know what her human form looked like. Going HDD would just make the situation worse.

This didn't stop her from trying to get out of the CPU's grip though. While doing this though, Noel felt a chill go down her spine, causing her to look over towards Black Heart, who seemed to be getting pissed at the situation even more then she would have expected. Shivering at the rage that replaced the arrogance in the CPU's turquoise eyes, Noel had quickly turned into a living statue at the sight.

"I care little for your games Purple Heart. Drop the Human now or I will skewer the both of you!" The White haired Goddess stated with clear anger.

A sigh left the Purple haired Goddess, as she moved Noel to the side and set her against a tree. Despite the lack of Contact she still refused to move it would seem. That was fine though, at least as far as she was concerned, considering the fight that she was going into. Noel, on the other hand, was just staring at the situation with wide eyes, her body still refusing to move. Every part of her wanted to run after seeing those eyes, but there was nothing she could do.

A loud crashing sound of metal against metal managed to knock Noel back into reality, seeing that the four were attacking each other. Just from looking at things it would seem that Purple Heart was winning despite the fact that it was a free for all. Now would definitely be the time for her to escape, but there was a problem with that. If they wanted to they could easily follow her. With that in mind though, a solution seemed to present itself, despite the fact that she really really didn't like the idea. She just hoped that Listorie didn't get angry at her again for this.

Getting up slowly as to not alert the CPU's, Noel ran as fast as she could the second she hit the shrubbery. Right away she could hear the other CPU's chasing after her due to her not being there. Guessing by the sound that they wouldn't be too far behind her, She transformed in mid run, Orange eyes scanning the area, before she jumped into the air as a CPU went into the area that she was in.

The first one to break through the brush was Purple Heart once again, something that caused an internal sigh to leave Silver Heart. Despite this though, she summoned her Weapon, a simple statement of "Falling star." being the CPU's only warning.

Sure enough Purple Heart blocked the naginata, but just barely. Sliding off of the Odachi the CPU had, Silver Heart's Naginata crashed straight into the ground, causing dust to fly up. Backing up a bit, Silver Heart took not that there were fewer trees around now, meaning that she was getting on the edge of the forest and getting close to the desert again. Good, that meant that she was going to be in familiar territory at the very least.

The other three that were trailing after Purple Heart arrived not to long after that, something that caused a half smile to appear on Silver Heart's face. She could see the caution and confusion that was on their faces at the sight of her, but that just caused the smirk increase. She wasn't sure what they were thinking, but at the very least she knew that they were taking her as a possible threat.

"Who are you?" White Heart asked, red eyes narrowed, and her grip on her weapon tightening.

"Who I am isn't as important as the fact that you put one of my people in danger." Silver Heart spoke with an even tone "That girl that you had stated that you would 'keep' is one of my people, and I refuse to let you take anyone after all I have done to protect them."

The Green haired CPU was the next to speak, her purple eyes narrowed "So you truly are another CPU. I had wondered why the Shares fluctuated a couple weeks ago. I had assumed that it was just them adjusting, but your existence proves otherwise."

"How is this even possible?" Purple Heart asked next, her sword being pointed straight at Silver Heart "Another CPU being born would have alerted one of use since it would be at out Sharicite's."

Black Hearts grip increased as well, as her annoyed tone returned full force "Unless of course, a new crystal had formed."

"That could be an answer." Silver Heart spoke with an even tone "But whatever the situation is, I refuse to let any of my citizens be taken from me when I have protected them for as long as I have."

{Play - NateWantsToBattle: StopRewind}

Not giving them another chance to talk, Silver Heart punched forward, her naginata quickly finding its way towards Purple Heart, the blue eyes of the Goddess Widening in surprise, before she was sent flying due to the force of the attack. Not taking even a second after that, she forced the blunt end of her weapon into Black Heart's stomach, sending her stumbling backwards, only to receive the same treatment as Purple Heart by being sent flying into a tree.

Without look Silver Heart spun her weapon behind her, blocking the hammer/axe of white heart, getting a yelled "WHAT?!" from said goddess. Forcing the weapon back, Silver Heart spun her weapon once again, hitting White Heart Three times with the blade, before she slid downward to dodge a spear that was sent towards her head. Silver Heart then quickly rolled to the side, before doing something similar to a breakdancer to kick the two Goddesses away, and stand up.

Spinning the handle of the weapon quickly, she blocked the strikes that Black heart sent towards her. Moving to the side for another second, Silver Heart flinched as she felt something hit her in the back, causing her to end up being forced forward into the hammer of White heart, which sent her flying skyward. Spinning in mid air, she saw that the Green haired Goddess and White Heart were now fighting for whatever reason, while Black Heart and Purple Heart were flying up towards her.

Blocking the first strike that was sent towards her by Black Heart, she could block the one sent towards her by Purple Heart. Pain erupted from her right shoulder as the attack dug in, but thankfully it didn't cause her to bleed. It did, however, have the effect of sending her flying straight into the ground, the two CPU's going towards her once again. The Green haired Goddess was sent flying into Purple Heart before she could continue the fight, Leaving Silver Heart to block the stab sent at her. Sending the blade to the side, she sent a palm strike to the Goddess's chin, sending her back a bit, the weapon still stuck in the ground.

Turning her attention away from Blackheart at the sound of something Whistling, she dodged out of the way as White Hearts Hammer smashed into the ground where she was a second ago. The force of the strike caused the ground to rumble, making a few of them stumble, but Silver Heart stayed completely straight, her weapon blade first in the ground. The two glared at each other for a second, before Silver Heart jumped back as a spear made its way past her head.

{BGM stop}

"You're not bad for a new CPU." The green haired Goddess spoke with a smirk, one of her arms under her breasts as if to emphasize them "What might your name be?"

Giving a simple stare towards the Goddess, keeping her guard up as the other three stopped fighting for the time being as well, she spoke "Silver Heart. The name the people have given me is Silver Heart."

That was the truth as well. When she had first been born, the old CPU for her land had been getting ready to pass on the mantle as she had ruled for many years, and had wanted her to take over. At the time she was still new and didn't have a proper name, so the people had decided to give her one. Considering her appearance, Silver Heart had been chosen and the name had honestly stuck. Thus she had been called Silver Heart, despite the fact that many of her people didn't truly know her name until recently.

"My my, the name suits you it would seem. I am Green Heart." The Green haired Goddess spoke with a pleased smile "At least someone has manners. I must confess that it is not something I am used to."

A scoff sounded out as Black Heart spoke "As if you truly have manners. The way you Flaunt your figure makes me wonder how it is that you have any Follows in the first place."

"How dare you!" Green heart growled out, her spear shifting a bit as her grip on it tightened.

A sigh left Purple Heart as she looked around towards the other four CPU's "Today's fight has gone long enough I believe. The origin of this fight was simply because of an insult. How disappointing that it escalated as such."

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO INSULTED US!" The other three yelled with clear rage, something that caused a sigh to leave Silver Heart.

Turning her back on them, Silver Heart gave a dull noise of disappointment before she said "I don't care what it is you four do so long as you do not threaten my people. Leave me out of any petty spats."

Silver Heart didn't give them a chance to really respond as she launched herself into the sky, heading towards the Desert without caring what the other four thought. She knew that they weren't following her at the very least, but that did little to change her disappointment. Those were the four Goddesses of this dimension? They were fighting each other over such petty reasons as an insult. Granted her relationship with the former CPU's of her dimension was hardly better, but at least an insult wasn't enough to cause them to go into such a rage.

Looking out towards the land that she now considered her own, a smile made its way onto Silver Hearts face. The Desert was always considered to be a harsh place for those who would be considered outsiders, but for her, she had lived in a place very close to what her new home was, considering the monsters and all. To her there was a beauty in the desert just like any other place in the world. Appreciation towards it was something that she needed to give though. You never know what you had until you lost it after all.

Letting out a sigh, Silver Heart's eyes drifted towards the forest behind her, a melody leaving her mouth without her really paying attention "Nobody said it is was easy... It's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be so hard…. I'm going back to the start…"

The Start of her people's new beginning was now, and she would protect their happiness to her last breath.

* * *

 **So? What did you guys think of this chapter? To be honest it wasn't one of my best, and I had hoped to do something about how it went, but nothing I could think of was better then the result that you see here. TO be honest that was something that really annoyed me when it comes down to it, but then again Inspiration isn't always easy to get. Once again I hope that you guys liked this chapter, and please drop a review or something to let me know what you think.**


End file.
